Death and Return of Sonic
by authors
Summary: Based on the epic,"Death and Return of Superman", one of the best Superman stories!


Part 3 the return

Please look at the end of part3: for discailmer.

Speedster Studios present:

A Greg Kelly production

Based on an original story by DC comics 

The Death and return of

Sonic

Featuring music by KISS and the Bee Gees

Slowly, Krang, KRANG

"What do you want?" Said a talking brain. Oh no! It's Krang from denmision X. What do you want you lousy excuse for a brain.

" I've come to take over your fanfic. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." Said the vile ruler.

" OH, no you won't." Said Leo. 

" TURTLE POWER!" said the turtles in unison. Anyway Chaos is coming

Uncontrollably, Pound pound, I've been working on the railroad all the livelong day. Chaos is coming

Unstopping, POUND, POUND, OUCH! @#$$! #@~#@$. Chaos is aw you know.

Loading please wait, BREAK! It's about flipping time, Chaos is HERE!

Deep in the Mobotroblis power plant. " YO, creatures of darkness is everything ready?" Said the Bogey Man.

" Yeah!" Said his fowl minions.

"Good, Scissors cut off the power." He said and one of his creatures used his beak to cut off the power. 

Meanwhile Sally was walking through the sewers. "Looks like that the anonoums tip I got was telling the truth." She said. " I just hope Sonic got my letter. Wait a minute." She said as she spin kicked the monster's face in. 

" Ah a queen has come to our domain. WE have a king now we have a queen. What should we do with her boss?" Said a vile beast.

" Throw her in the dungeon." Said the bogeyman.

"Right boss." He said. 

" Boss. We have intruders at our gates." Said a creature over an intercom.

" Well, find out who they are you moron. Do I have to do everything around here?" Said Bogey.

" Attention intruders. Identify yourselves." Said a minions 

" All right." Said an all too familiar golden 18-year-old hedgehog. 

(Please start playing team rocket music here.)

"Prepare for trouble," Said the hedgehog.

" And make it double," Said a 17 year old red fox.

" To protect Mobius from devastation." 

" To unite all peoples in the nation."

" To protect the beauty of truth and love."

" To extend our reach to the stars above."

" Sonic"

" Tails"

" 2/3 of team Sonic blast off at the speed of light."

" Surrender now or prepare to fight"

" That's right." They said together. 

" Shoot Them!" One of the creatures said. When the smoke settled Sonic and Tails were just sitting there having some chilidogs. 

" Are you done yet?" Said Sonic.

" Yeah. We got things to do here." Said Tails.

(Please start playing the KISS song I want to rock and roll all night here)

A massive battle ensued with Tails destroying several machines with razor leaves, Solarbeams, and Blizzard attacks. Sonic fighting with hyper elbows and power punches. Just then a man who looked like a chicken came out, " Ha, ha, ha. I'm Crancor the invincible. You have to get through me now." Said the dumbbell.

" Boo!" said Tails and the guy ran off like the big coward he was. It went on for a little while again till Sonic blasted one of the creatures that was in front of Tails. 

" Sonic I almost had him." Said Tails as he blasted a creature right behind him.

" Yeah right. That creature could've killed you at any instant." Said Sonic as he did the same thing to 2 creatures behind him.

" Would not!" Said Tails as he seismic tossed another creature.

" Would too." Said Sonic as he bashed another creature's head and face in.

" Why do you have to be so bloody overprotective?" Asked Tails firing a hyper beam

"Because I care about you." Said Sonic as he put another creature in the hospital for the next 20 days.

"You do?" Said Tails

" Yes." Said Sonic

"Oh Sonic." Said Tails as they gave each other a big hug and knocking out 2 creatures backs. 

" Hold it right there." Said Bogey.

" Who are you?" Asked Sonic.

" I'm the one the only the bbbogey man." He said introducing himself.

"Did he just say," Began Tails.

" Bogey man?" Asked Sonic. "Hold that thought." Sonic said as he and Tails went into dressing rooms. " OH Bogey child!" Stared to sing in full disco gear and they also spin kicked the big oaf into submission. " All right you, where's Sally?" Asked Tails gabbing him by the shirt.

" Tails what have I been teaching you?" Asked Sonic as he picked up Bogeyman, "here let me show you how it is done. 1st off you do not grab the guy by his shirt; you grab him by his neck. 2nd you then ask in a calm matter the question. Like so, All right you pile of Muk puke, I'm going to ask this once. WHERE'S SALLY?" Sonic asked.

" Over there." Said the bogeyman writing his last will instatement.

"See Tails. All things can be worked out." Said Sonic as they walked towards Sally. They then saw a guy near Sally looking like he was about hurt her. Sonic then grabbed the guy by his neck.

" Sonic don't you dare hurt him." Said the queen

" Why not?" Asked the king.

"He's the reason why we found out about this plan. He gave me the note earlier so I could tell you. He helped us save the kingdom." Said Sally

" Well, then I'll remember to knight you when we get home. So Sally which way do you wish to travel home the runway or the skyway." Asked Sonic.

" The Skyway?" Asked Sally.

" Okay." Said Sonic as he picked her up like Superman does for Lois.

Meanwhile Chaos was rampaging through the kingdom like it was paper. " Hold it right there!" Said a crocodile. His name was Vector, a member of a Special Forces unit, The Chaotix. He had one jamming headphone that would impress Robin Hood. On his left was Mighty the armadillo, with super strength and his colors simply clashed, I mean red and yellow come on. Also there was Espio the chameleon, invisibility was his game. Charmy was next with a buzz for he was a bee. Then there was Archmeddes the fire ant and one of Knuckles mentors. They put up a terrific battle with Mighty delivering a bunch of earthquake punches, Espio with surprise attacks, Archmeedies with fire breath, and Vector using his headphones real loud. But Chaos just took each hit like it was nothing. The he crunched Vectors Vertebra, Mashed Mighty's molars, extinushed Espio in the air, and Charred Charmy. A special messenger Sandshrew was monitoring all this who rolled towards castle Mobius. He into the theater where Sonic was watching Friday the 13th: Jason goes to #&!!@ " What is it Sandshrew?" Asked Sonic.

" Sand sand, shrew, shrew sand, Sand." He glows with light, " Slash, Sandslash, Sand, Sand, Sandslash." Said Sandslash.

" Oh my gosh. I'll be right there. Bye Sally." Said Sonic as he gave her a small kiss goodbye as he transformed.

" Bye Sonic." Said Sally floating. Sonic was quickly in the air following the creature. "He has been here." He said.

How can you tell?

" Oh I don't know. Maybe because it is because of the destruction he's leaving." Sonic said.

Hmm, it's a possibility. Sonic landed right in front of the creature as deliver a punch. "Is that the best he's got, ooh!" Said Sonic as he got kicked through a couple of the walls. Sonic then delivered a couple of fire punches and slash kicks. The monster then grabbed him by the neck and threw him up high into the air. Sonic then delivered a drill kick to the monster's head, which Chaos retaliated by leaping up and landing near a grocer store. "I do hope he's going there for some groceries." Said Sonic. He then battled there with a 1 2 punch and a tempest break with a neo static raising soon after. Chaos then threw Sonic into a nearby restaurant. "2 chili dogs hold the kactchup. Thanks!" Said Sonic. " All right you cretin I've had about enough of this." Said Sonic between bites, but the monster was already gone.

" Greg, tell me where the monster went fast." Said Sonic.

Sonic he went to Mobotroplius. You better stop him.

" Right! All right you ugly monster I'll not let you take over my kingdom." Said Sonic landing. Then the battle insued with Chaos cutting Sonic on his arms, legs, and stomach. Sonic delivered fire blows, frost breaths, tornado flames, bullhorns, and earth tosses. "Sonic!" Said Sally as she came over to her loved one. "You've got to stop this. Go get some help."

" Sally, if I leave now he'll destroy the kingdom." Said Sonic.

" Sonic I." Sally was about to start.

" Sally, just remember no matter what happens I'll always love you always." Said Sonic as he gave her a quick major liplock. Sonic then went back into the action with heaven drops, Vahn crazes, and midair multikicks. Then the final blows were struck. " Megaton PUNCH!" Said Sonic as he put his hands together and had lighting struck it so he can perform this attack. Then they hit with chaos giving Sonic one final slash and Sonic delivering the punch that would shatter a normal man's bones. "NO!" Said Sally running to him.

" Chaos is he destroyed?" Asked the heroic hedgehog.

" Yes you saved us all." But it was too late. For those who loved him, for those who called him ruler, called him brother, and called him son would remember this sad day that a super hedgehog died.

(Please look at the scene from Sonic the hedgehog issue 1 of the miniseries)

The End NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The end of part one. Yyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssss!

Part 2: Sonic goes for training under king Kai, who remade his planet after it got blown up.

Sonic woke up in a strange room with a giant. "Who are you?" Asked Sonic.

" I'm king Yamma, and you're at the neither world station." He said

" Wait a minute that would mean that I'm, Oh no." Said Sonic. 

Hold it Sonic; ask him if you can go to Snake way.

" Okay. Hey buddy may I go and train under King Kai." Asked Sonic.

" Why certainly, My agent will show the way." Said the king.

" All right. Walk this way." Said the butler.

" Greg if you think that I'm going to do that old joke, you're sadly mistaken." Said Sonic. They walked for a little while when they came up to the entrance. " Well, good luck. That thing is 100,000 miles long." He said.

" 100,000 miles, I should make it in 60 min." Said Sonic revving up his legs for a figure 8-spin dash.

" 60 min?" Asked the butler surprised.

" Yeah! If I want to go at it slow." Said Sonic. Sonic then slipped on a water puddle left by the street cleaner. When he came to he saw a red ogre and a blue one "Hello and welcome to the home for infinite losers." Said the red guy (And no I do not want you to talk like that guy from I Am Weasel)   
" OH no, I fell off Snake Way. All right how do I get back?" Asked Sonic.

" You're going to beat each of us at a contest. You have to beat me at wrestling." Said the blue one.

" All right." Said Sonic. As they prepared to tackle each other Sonic just stepped aside and let the guy fall out of the ring. " Now what is my next Challenge?" Asked the fast hero.

" You have to race me." Said the red guy. They prepared to run. They took off Sonic just simply jogged up close to him. " I say lovely weather we're having wouldn't you say." Said Sonic with an eyepiece and a cup of tea (Actually it was Dr. Pepper). 

" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Said the racer as he turned up the juice. They then came to a carnival Sonic then caught up with him again. " Sorry it took me so long. But I had to buy a caramel apple for us. Would you like one." He asked.

" Yikes." Said the red guy.

" Well, if don't like them just say so." Said Sonic. A little while later. " Hi, I just came back from a post office you see I ad to make a delivery. I won this cute little Eevee for Tails and I had to send it." Said Sonic. " Oh, I also had time to pick flowers. See aren't they beautiful?" Said Sonic. The Ogre ran a little faster. " As A friend I think I should you about that tree." Said Sonic but it was too late he ran right into it. Sonic then aid " I've won. Now show me the entrance." Said Sonic. After finding out he got tricked he ran back to snake way and really started to run which then the entire trip took him 10 min. " Now where's king Kai?" Asked Sonic. He then saw bubbles the monkey. "No, that can't be king Kai. If it was then there would be some serious monkey business going on." 

" That's a good one." Said King Kai coming out. 

" So what do I've got to do." Asked Sonic in his best international king voice.

" Well, you've already past the first test, which was to make me laugh. Now catch Bubbles." Said Kai.

" All right. That should be easy." Said Sonic. It took Sonic 10 min. to catch him. " All right what's next?" 

" Wait a second." Said Kai. Don't yell king Kai I'll be there in a few seconds. 

" Greg, did you say what I thought you said." Said Sonic as he covered his eyes for a blinding flash and there I stood looking as cool as ever. 

" I thought you said that you would never put yourself in one of my fanfics." Said Sonic. I lied now fight me I'm your next challenge. 

" So I'm supposed to knock you out right?" Asked Sonic. Yep now fight. I caught him off guard in the first round with the whooowee maneuver. Then he knock me out. King Kai taught Sonic several moves. Here are 2 " All right Sonic," The King began, "Concentrate on a fireball use your energy for it." 

" All right." Sonic said as he put his hands together and said, "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Said Sonic as he fired an energy ball that would impress Goku. Sonic then learned the spirit ball tequnie, which he learned that it was accurately a portable megablaster. I then said goodbye. Bye Sonic I'll see you next chapter.

" Bye Greg, and give Tails a good story." Said Sonic I will.

The end of part 2

Part 3 the return

First sighting The Eradicator Sonic.

A criminal was running from something what he did not know. He turned around and saw the eradicator. " Please have mercy." Said the mugger.

" Mercy is for weaklings. Like you who prey on innocent people." Said he as he powered up an energy ball.

" You can't be Sonic he would've shown me mercy, NO1 Ahhhh!" That was the last thing he said.

1st sighting: Kid Sonic

" Sonic I know you're reading this so please help me." Tails as he was writing in his journal. "I've seen what some people will do if someone leaves behind a legacy the next in line will continue it. Well, you don't have any kids so I will. I'm your bro. I know I can never fill your shoes but I will try to help like you would. I'm going to begin a new identity. I will become, Kid Sonic." Said Tails in his little Sonic costume.

1st sighting: The Hedgehog of steel

It began in an abandoned laboratory a 2 of Snivly's scenetis were experimenting. " Is he ready?" asked one scientist.

" Yes, he's coming to welcome back." Said another.

" Thank you I love these new improvements. Now prepare the monster formula." HE said with an evil grin. " Today we will take over Mobotropuils. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." 

Meanwhile Sondra got out of a pile of rubble, " Chaos I've got to stop him." Said weakly.

1st sighting: Cyber Sonic

A young couple were looking at plaque you see they were a dentist family, I mean, you know what I mean just then Cyber came down and laser it. " Sorry Jack Sonic's back." He said as he took off.

Chapter 1: Eradicator.

Deep in Rotor's lair a couple of robots were looking at a strange case. "Master Rotor, I've got some news." Said robot 150 pk.

" What is it. And how many times must I tell you, it's Rotor!" he said.

" The Eradicator Sonic program you've created is ready, what are your instructions." Said robot 250PK.

" Make it think that it's Sonic for a little while till I find the right spell." Said the walrus.

" What am I?" Said the Eradicator with an echo in his voice. " Where am I? Who am I? I am ready to be. Huh? Were am I?" 

" Your majesty you're back in Rotor's base since your disfunualtion." Said the robot.

" What do you mean?" He asked like Batman.

" You are dead sir!" He said.

"NO! This can not be. The body I must find the body then I can get my powers back." He said as he took off. He landed at the hedgehog's burial site where he picked up the body and the emeralds. He then realized that he could not look at the lighting emerald anymore. After picking up some shades at a nearby sporting goods outfit he came at an attempted murder in progress. " No! Please." Said a cat.

" I'm going to have some fun with this victim." Said the killer.

" I don't see anything funny." Said E Sonic.

" Who are you?" Asked the guy.

" I've been waiting this entire chapter for you to say that." He said picking up the guy by his shirt. "I'm Sonic." 

" You can't be Sonic he's dead." He said looking at the energy blast forming.

" No, you ARE!" E Sonic said blasting him. Over the next few weeks E Sonic was acting like the dark knight. When Sally had a word with him he didn't even acknowledge that they were married. He seemed at times just like Sonic except for 2things besides the fact that he didn't acknowledged that he and Sally were married. 1 he didn't say Tails was his bro. And 2 he didn't even talk to me! And I've been his friend for years.

Chapter 2: Steel in lady.

Sondra was in the hospital ward dreaming. She saw Chaos attacking and killing Sonic and then it went after her. She woke up. "Sondra I'm so glad you're okay." Said Sally tearfully hugging her.

" Sally what happened?" Asked Sondra.

" Some of the Chaotix found you badly injured. But it has been 2 weeks and I know you can come out of the hospital now." Said the queen.

"2 WEEKS! Sally I thought you were taking lessons from Sonic?" Said Tails stepping out with some flowers for his fiancée.

" What do you mean?" Asked Sally with a puzzled look.

" If it was me and Sonic was still alive. I would be in that bed for the next 2 months!" Said Tails.

" I guess I'm not as lovingly overprotective as Sonic was." She Said. As Sondra was walking through the city she was thinking about that fake Sonic that was flying around. She figured she had to do something. So she went into an abandoned lab and brought out 4 elemental gems. " I hope I can perform the spell right." She said to herself. She put the emeralds into a diamond and began to perform the spell. " I better be careful with this one or I'll call out the acehents. I just want the armor and the hammer. I CALL APON THE CRYSTAL ARMOR OF THE ELEMENTS," She said in a voice that would make the scarlet witch blush, " AND THE HAMMER OF THE MOON KINGDOM. I CALL THESE FIVE ITEMS TO DEFEND MY KINGDOM. BY THE FOUR ELEMTS I CALL UPON THE ARMOR. EARTH, WIND, WATER, AND WATER." Meanwhile a couple of beast created by Snivly's G-7 virus. 

" Remember, we're suppose to kill her not eat her are you listening zombies?" Asked a hunter.

" Yeah." They said. Just then out came a blinding white light and there stood Sondra. The monsters tried to kill her but she held her hammer in a discus formation and said, " Moon HAMMER MAGIC." And cut through most of the creatures with that attack but for the others she used Sailor Jupiter's attack. For the next few weeks she battled them. She one time broke into a virus smuggling ring. She never claimed that she was Sonic and she didn't talk to me either. Maybe Tails will talk to me I'm so alone. L 

Chapter 3: Cyber is Metal

Deep in an old fortress where Chaos was kept Cyber flew into it at top speed. "Halt intruder or you will be blasted." Said the computer.

" If you think that stuff can stop me then go ahead." Said Cyber. The lasers blasted him at full power and stopped. "What is that thing?" Asked one of the guards.

" Sir! Confirmation on the person." Said another guard.

" Well, who is he?" Asked the boss.

" It's Sonic sir." The guard said.

" What! No way he's dead!" He said.

" Wrong I was at a deadhead concert. Now If you'll excuse me." Cyber said. He flew in and took away Chaos's body. He then threw away. When he met Sally he said he lost his memory and almost fooled her when she thought about how much like metal he looked liked. And another thing he didn't even talk to me almost like I was invisible here. Brother!

Chapter 4: The adventures of Tails the fox.

A lady was running from an evil gang when a young hedgehog landed. "Who's that?" Asked one of the guys.

" Hello! My name's Manic and I'm Sonic's baby brother." Said Manic who was secretly Tails "GREG, don't give away my indenty."   
You can talk to me Tails? All right. Tails grabbed the car and threw it at the nearby jail. Meanwhile Sally was walking through the castle when she saw Kid Sonic. "Sonic?" She asked. 

" No, Manic. Oh, hi Sally." Said Tails.

" Hello Tails." Said Sally looking at one of Tails' slipped tails.

" Oops. Well, I guess I can't keep this up. Sally please don't tell anyone." Said Tails taking off his helmet.

" Don't worry Tails I won't. I'll do this for you though. I just found out about a couple of Robotnik's robo leaders are just outside the old city section. You better get down there quick."

" Thanks Sally, or should I call you Sal?" He asked before he flew off.

" Sally." She said as waved by to him.

When he landed at the area he met up with gunfire which he just blocked. "All right a gun party, may I join?" Tails asked as he blew up a couple of robots. He then saw a line of robots just right for him to walk on. After that an exploding manhole hit Tails. "One of two things. Either the Turtles are having another concert or those guys want to kill me." Said as Tails as he dodged each one of the pillars of fire. A bus then hit tails. "No I do not want to take the bus home thank you very much." Tails said. He then crashed in the bad guys' hideout. "Hi guys I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Said Tails. One of the robots blasted Tails in the back. " Ooh, he who dings the tails must pay." Said Tails cracking Knuckles, I mean cracking his knuckles and knocking the guy into next century. Tails then flew away and decided to relax for a little while.

Chapter5: Fake Sonics battle

Sondra was looking at a secret meeting place for the monsters. She launched her attack at the monsters. She launched several of the Sailor Scouts attacks while a small figure was watching from above. When Sondra was finished she flew to the top of a nearby roof where she heard a voice. "You should be more careful. You've could gotten hurt out there." Said Tails.

" I know you. You're one of those fakes Sonics. I'll teach you to dishonor Sonic." She said. As she tried to hit Tails he blocked each hit. Then he said, "Let me show you a move my big brother taught me." Said Tails as he delivered a figure-4 liplock. "Only one person kissed me like that. Tails is that you?" She asked.

" Yep!" He said.

" Why do you want me to be careful?" She asked.

" Well, besides the fact that I'm your future husband and I love you very much. I don't want to go through about 100 security guards just to see you." He said.

" What do you mean by that." She asked.

" Because of your lovingly protective big sis. Oh, by the way I think I see one of those fake Sonics down there." He said.

" You're right I'll take care of him." She said.

" All right, be careful Sondra." Tails said.

Meanwhile back in the fortress Rotor had 5 emeralds in his hand, " I hope this works. I CALL UPON THE 5 LIFE EMERALDS. FIRE, EARTH, WIND, WATER, LIFE. PLEASE RETURN THIS LIFE BACK TO THIS RELM!" HE Said.

" That all fine and dandy but wouldn't it have been easier to say please come back Sonic?" Said the returned hero hedgehog.

" Your majesty you're back!" He said happily.

" Yeah but not back to full power. So what happened while I was taking my extended vacation?" Sonic said. After Rotor gave a full explanation. " Well, I guess I'd better get back. What's the fastest way to get back?" HE said.

" Through the bowling alley." Said the walrus inventor. Sonic stepped into a pair of robot hands. The hands then threw him into a tube. " Oh, great my career is going down the tubes." Said the blue master of puns. I'll see you later Sonic.

Meanwhile Sondra was getting a fierce battle with E Sonic. She delivered a massive hammer attack while E Sonic retaliated with a couple of energy blast, which slowed her down. She launched a combination of Mars and Venus' attacks. Then she had an idea she grabbed Eradicator with her hammer by his neck and flew off into space. There she threw E Sonic into the floating island and tossed her hammer with it. She then picked him up by his shirt and pointed her hammer at him. She said, "Now are we going to compromise or am I going to blast you?"

" What did you have mind?" He asked.

" I protect the city while you stay here and protect the island. Got that?" She said.

" Yes perfectly." He said.

" Good. Tails come in Tails." She said over her glovecom. 

" Sondra you're okay! Thank goodness. So what do you need?" The fox of wonder asked.

" I'm going t need a ride back home can you support it?" She asked.

" Certainly." Tails said. He opened up another part of his glovecom and started to speak. " This is Tails. Intonating Tornado autopilot command sequence code: 1992 S2 R. Adjust the altitude, the rpms, and the BRMs." The plane started and took off. It was playing Bee Gees songs while it was flying. Then while Sondra was on it she met up with turbulence. A couple of monsters started to blast the plane. "Guys I didn't know you were going to give me a reception commodity if I did I would've gotten the right attire." She said as she knocked several guys out. She then saw the factory where there the virus was being made. Se went in and started to destroy the equipment. " That will do you no good I can assure you." Said Snivly coming out of the shadows.

" Snivly! What are you doing here, my gosh you're disgusting!" She said looking at him.

" Ah! You don't approve of the new look." He said. He looked like a combination of the Tyrant and the Nemesis.

" No I don't! I mean you could you use a good facial once in a while you know. And what do you mean by it won't do any good?"

" I mean that the only way to stop it is to destroy me because I've got the formula inside my head." He said with a smirk.

" Then I know what I got to do. Moon hammer elimination!" She said firing her attack killing Snivly and destroying the equipment. Then a mistake was realized she didn't have any power to fly. Just then she saw that she was being carried.

" Hi, I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would come and save you." Said the turbo hero.

" Oh, thank you Tails." She said once she was dropped off. "For that you deserve a big kiss." She said then she gave him a big lip locking, gum sharing, " Gosh I hope Sally doesn't see us", kiss that would make anyone take notes. Sondra have you been taking lessons from Sally? He then flew off writing the letters in the night clouds Tails loves Sondra. 

Chapter 6: The return of the most coolest, fastest, overprotective "I'm not overprotective!", funniest, king on the planet Mobius. (I hope I didn't use too many words in that one) 

E. Sonic was flying through the floating island when he saw a bunch of death orbs crashing down. "What in the world is that?" He asked.

" You should know you brought it here." Said Cyber.

" What do you mean I did no such thing." E said.

" Wrong did too." Cyber said.

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not."

" Did too."

Now switch.

"Did too!"

" Ah you admit it." Cyber said.

" It worked for Bugs Bunny." E Sonic said.

" I watch those cartoons too. By the way you will be the one responsible for these deaths although you won't be around to defend yourself." Cyber said forming his hand into a gun.

" What do you mean?" Said E Sonic.

" Just smile for the gun." Cyber said.

" Okay." Said E Sonic nit realizing what was about to happen. "Uh oh! This is gonna hurt isn't it?"

" Yep." Cyber said. E Sonic just turned and waved bye bye to the camera. Then the orbs just exploded on impact. Which is going to make Knuckles very angry when he finds out. Mongul then ordered the construction orbs to begin. He watched this with a big smile on his face. 

Meanwhile Tails was watching a news broadcast faked by Cyber. Tails said, "No way that can be for real. I'm going to go there and find out the truth myself." He flew off when he landed he saw a bunch of Barneys and baseball caps. I mean ruble and Ash, I mean ash. Then Cyber hit him. Tails got up and saw his attacker closely. " You're Metal." Said Tails.

" Yes now lets see if you can fight as well as your elder bro. Could." Said Metal cracking his knuckles. They got into a terrific battle with Tails using every trick he knew how to use then he met up with Metal's robotic hand.

He woke up sometime later. "Ah you're awake and are you comfy?" Asked Mongul.

" No not really. You see these bonds are rusty, there's no TV, and what's worse you don't even have any pizza or Dr. Pepper." Tails said. No pizza or Dr. Pepper those tortuous fiends.

"What's the use of using a TV to a dead person. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." He said.

"I've got to get out of here and worn everyone." Tails said struggling. "THAT'S IT! Enough of me trying to act like Sonic. I'm sorry Sonic I know I'm supposed to keep my powers a secrete but this time it's an emergency. PHYSIC ATTACK!" Said Tails utilizing Mewtwo's ultimate attack. After he broke out of there he flew to Mobotroplius where he saw Sondra (In uniform), and Sally. "What's going on here?" Tails asked.

" Tails you're all right." Said Sondra happily. "We're trying to figure out what that thing is." She said pointing to a tube.

" Well, I hope it's some help from the elementals because Cyber is planning to destroy the rest of the kingdom." Tails said. Just then a blue ball came out and landed right before them. "My kingdom. I don't think so." Said Sonic. (Yes it fells good to write that again) "Tails how are you my little bro?" He asked giving him a big hug.

" Sonic is that you?" Tails asked.

"Yep! Sally I can't begin to tell you how much more beautiful you've gotten since my death." Said Sonic.

" Yeah, and two other guys tried that same line how can I be sure that you're really Sonic. Tell me something that only he would know." Sally said. (PLEASE start playing the Bee Gees song how deep is your love.)

" How about the Bee Gees?" Said the returned king.  
"Sonic's favorite group. No it can't be." She said.

" And if those guys still tried to remind you of me. Then what if I tell you this. Did they tell about the time I conquered my fear of water to save you, the time under the moonlight when I asked you to be my bride, or that time I resurrected Sondra?" Sonic asked.

" Sonic is that you?" Sally asked hopefully.

" Sal just remember that I'll always love you, always." Sonic said and he gave her the biggest lip locking, gum sharing, Good golly miss molly this is a long one, fireworks shooting, jepordary time taking, rib sucking, kiss-o-meter breaking kiss that would and did make everyone take notes. Tails are you listening? Sally then said "You better be Sonic." 

" Okay Tails is the Tornado ready?" Asked Sonic as he stepped on the wings.

" Yep!" Said Tails.

"Ready to go Tails?" Asked Sonic.

" Right!" Said Tails.

" Steel are you?" Asked Sonic.

" Yep!" Said Sondra. They all flew away. On the trip Sondra was thinking what could be on the guys' minds. Sonic was thinking that he could go for a chilidog and Tails was thinking the same thing. At Engine Island everything was running smoothly till they heard the sound of someone breaking in. "Who's there?" Asked one of the creatures. 

"I'm going to." Said Sonic.

" I'm going to who." He said.

" I'm going to knock your face in" Said Sonic. "All right everyone lets take these guys out."

" Take them out? But Sonic you're married and I'm engaged." Said Tails bashing a couple of robots.

" Okay, then let's show them what headbangers we are." Said Sonic bashing a couple of robots heads.

" No I'm more into rock music myself." Said Sondra grabbing a piece of rock and throwing it at them. Tails then said " 1 little, 2 little, 3 little robots." 3 shot go off, "4 little, 5 little, 6 little robots." 3 more blams " 7 little, 8 little, 9 little robots." A robot was about to blast Tails.

" 10 little robot boys." Said Sonic blasting the robot. When reinforcements arrive they found themselves in a gameshow room. "Welcome robots and geraniums to WHEEL OF FORTUNE! Today's special contestant is the newly resurrected Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. Say hello Sonic." Said Tails.

" Hello Sonic." Said Sonic.

" Now you have your choice you can either spin the wheel or solve the puzzle. What will you do?" Asked Tails. The robots were getting into it. 

"SOVLE!" they were screaming.

" I'll spin the wheel Tails." Said Sonic as he grabbed Sondra's hammer and spun her around like a makeshift spin dash. "That was almost too easy." Said Sondra. Just then they met up with a bunch of creatures lined up like bowling pins. Sondra picked up Sonic and used him like a bowling ball. " Greg, you're too young to know a joke that old." Sonic said. They then destroyed the missile with relative ease, after a little while one the creatures said "They fight like the possessed run!" 

" But the master will flay us." Said another.

" Only if he catches us." Said another.

" Darn! And I was just begging to have fun too." Said Tails.

" OH believe me I'll be more fun." Said Mongul.

" Sondra, I want you and Tails to find and deactivate the generator." Commanded Sonic.

" But what about you." Said Tails " In your weaken state you can't destroy him!"

" No but I can slow him down till help arrives." Said Sonic. He used every single Dragonball Z tactic he knew till Mongul gave him a deadly bear hug. " This ends now hedgehog!" Said Mongul.

" HEY! Stupid." Said a familiar red echidna.

" Huh!" The villain asked stupidly.

" You looked." Said Knuckles delivering a big punch. There Hyper Knuckles stood about 3* his normal height. He was flashing hot pink, had spikes about as long as one of Charizard's claws, and moved so fast that there seamed to be three of him. "Thanks pal I owe you one." Said Sonic getting back up. 

" Thanks cousin. Now for you!" Said the guardian. He walked over to him and used Tiger claws, Mantis blades, and a big crushing bear punch. Sonic and Knuckles soon met up with the others and E Sonic. Who introduced himself as a prototype to protect the royal family and also explained how the emeralds were like Earth's Dragonballs. They are able to grant one wish per person and only will resurrect a life once. Then Metal appeared and started to fight. He put up one terrific struggle where he lured E. Sonic and Sonic to the energy core. " Welcome boys to the last moments of your life." Said Metal.

" What no farewell committee." Asked our boy in blue.

" NO! Nothing for you. Bye bye hedgehog, ha, a, ha," Said Metal. Then E. Sonic sacrifices himself to save Sonic. But it seemed unessarcy. When the other worriers arrived they saw the carnage laft by the Megaton Death Beam. "I don't want this Mobian thrash. I want Sonic's %#@$%@ body." Said Metal.

" But Metal I thought you didn't know what it's like to love somebody." Said Super Sonic. He stood there with his quills blowing in the breeze and a big S for Sonic on his shoes.

"Impossible you should be dead." Said Metal a little bit scared.

" Yeah and I should be dancing too." Said Sonic as he punched the robot through his chest. 

" How did you get your powers back." Asked Metal.

"Well, if you really want to know the Eradicator helped me out a little bit. You looked closely he said power transfer before you hit him with that beam. So now to destroy you. With a big vibration of my arm should blast you. Bye Metal." Said Sonic. " So Knuckles what are you going to do now?" Asked Sonic once he cleaned.

" Why I'm going to revitalize the island." Said Rad red.

" How are you going to do that?" Asked Sondra.

" Watch carefully. Emerald restoration power!" Said Knuckles and the entire island was revitalized.

Meanwhile back at the castle. A tapping waked Sally up at her window. "Oh, I'm going to kill that pidgey. I've been worried sick about Sonic!" Sally opened the curtains and there stood Sonic. Now there is no doubt in her mind she is back in his arms faster than the speed of sound. What happened next I couldn't say but lets just say that 9 months later Sally gave birth to twins A female hedgehog named Sonia with pink hair and a male named Manic with green hair.

The End

Production: Greg Kelly

Direction: Greg Kelly

Just about every done by: Greg Kelly

Acting anybody whom reads this.

Special effects: Alakazam

Stunts: Ditto and Mewtwo.

Locations arrange by me

Sonic Tails and Knuckles copyright by Sega, Sally and others copyright by Archie, Sondra copyright by Francis and Robert, Turtles copyright by Mirage, Dragonball Z copyright by some cartoon company, Bogeyman copyright of the Powerpuff girls which is a copyright of Cartoon network, G-virus and Redsdient Evil characters copyright of Camcom.Pokemon by Nintendo,

I want to rock and roll all night and party every day written and preformed by KISS

Bogey child, You should be dancing, you don't know what it's like to love somebody all written and preformed by the Bee Gees. 

Based on the story created by DC comics

No Pokemon, monsters, nor robots were harmed

Character data: Subject Turbo Tails: Powers: The powers of all the Pokemon, Digimon, and the monster ranchers. Invincibility, flight, super speed, and super strength. Ultimate attack: Omega blast

Subject: Hyper Knuckles: Powers: Ability to use martial arts skills and turn them into deadly attacks, Inviablty, Super Strength and Super Speed, and flight: Ultimate attack: Fighting spirit attack

Subject: Emerald force Knuckles: Abilities, all powers within the guardianship, which are the 5 elements of the universe. Can be summoned also when Knuckles' 5th element is at it's strongest. Powers: Same as Above.

Subject: Super Sonic: Powers: Ability to use legend of legia attacks and the same as his friends are the other abilities he has. Ultimate attack: Sprit bomb.

Subjects: Ultra and Elemental Sonic: Powers: the ability to use the elements as their partners: ultimate attack: Mega blaster, ultra Sonic: Ultimate MegaBlaster *. And of course the same as Turbo Tails, Hyper Knuckles

Weapon data: Golvecom (Stands for Glove communications) This is a special device that is made unto the glove. It has a special microcomputer that is also a flatway monitor, which is how all of this can be placed. 1st is the ministereo player, which has been shrunk and attached straight to the computer. It can play tones of KISS, Bee Gees, Metallica, Dance, Rock 'n Roll, Symphonies, and Andy Gibb music without missing a beat. 2nd there is the video/voice communicator, the video is linked to the voice, but will get easily if there is a video distortion, but communications will be there always. 3rd is the Scouter, which will act like the power scouters on DBZ the range on it is 100,000,000,000. 4th is the map. And finally 5th is the power cord which can hack into memory banks, Security devices, but not main power.

Thank you for accessing Questworld 

* This one he says the 5th element in order to fire it.

Legend of Legia copyright of a game company, Johnny Quest owned by Hanna-Barbara


End file.
